Meeting Koharu Hotta: Sailor Mercury Edition
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Amy Mizuno & Sammy Tsukino are excited to meet their favorite Baseball player on the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Baseball Game Talk Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Nine, Princess Nine is a copyright of Kensei Date, I also don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Baseball Game Talk Part 1**

** One evening at the Tsukino residence after doing his homework, 11-year-old Sammy Tsukino was watching a Baseball game on television.**

** It was a high school Baseball game between the Kisaragi Girls' and the Kisaragi Boys' high schools.**

** "Batting next for Kisaragi Girls' High School is Koharu Hotta, she may be 16-years-old, but she is one of the most powerful players in the league!" the announcer on the television said.**

** "Yeah, Koharu," Sammy cheered. "that's my favorite player!"**

** Sammy's 16-year-old sister, Serena came into the living room from doing her own homework in her bedroom with Luna in her arms.**

** "Oh no," Sammy heard Serena shout. "I'm late for supper at Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's!"**


	2. Baseball Game Talk Part 2

** Baseball Game Talk Part 2**

** "Where are you going, Serena?" Sammy asked.**

** "Over to Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's house to watch the Kisaragi High School Baseball game, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are meeting me there too, now if you will excuse me, Sammy, I gotta run!" Serena called out.**

** A little while later, Serena knocked on the door to Amara's house.**

** Amara set the bag of potato chips down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door.**

** Amara walked over to the front door and opened it, "I'm glad to see you, Moonface!" she exclaimed.**

** "I'm glad to see you too, Amara." Serena said.**

** "Come on in, Moonface," Amara said to Serena. "the game is on a commercial break now anyway."**

** "Okay." Serena said to Amara.**

** Serena then removed her shoes and put on a pair of slippers that were by the front door so that she & Amara could join Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru in the living room to watch the game.**

** "Hi, Serena." Raye said.**

** "Oh, hi Raye," Serena said. "so, how much of the game did I miss?"**


	3. Baseball Game Talk Part 3

** Baseball Game Talk Part 3**

** "It's the top of the second inning, the bases are loaded with runners on first and second," Raye answered Serena. "the Kisaragi Girls' team's pitcher, Ryo Hayakawa..."**

** "My favorite player on the Kisaragi Girls' team." Serena cut in.**

** "Right, anyway," Raye said to Serena, continuing to fill her in. "Hayakawa is showing a bit of fatigue due to all the fast balls that she's been throwing."**

** "Wow!" Serena gasped.**

** "So, Amy?" Lita asked.**

** "What is it, Lita?" Amy answered.**

** "Who is **_**your**_** favorite player on the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team?" Lita asked Amy.**

** "I guess, my favorite player would have to be," Amy answered Lita. "Koharu Hotta!"**

** Serena just gasped in shock.**

** "What a coincidence, Amy," Serena said. "Koharu is Sammy's favorite player as well! He kind of... has a little crush on her."**

** "I see." Amy said to Serena.**

** When the game came back on, Hotaru saw something evil happening to Koharu.**

** "Oh no," Hotaru shouted. "look at Koharu!"**

** All the girls looked at Koharu, they noticed a silver object being taken away from her, and they saw her transforming.**

** "Koharu is... transforming! Into a monster!" Amara exclaimed in terror.**


	4. The Sailor Scouts Transform

** The Sailor Scouts Transform**

** "Hurry, everyone, we must save Koharu," Serena shouted. "Moon Eternal Power!"**

** Amy transformed, "Mercury Planet Power!" she called out.**

** Raye transformed, "Mars Planet Power!" she called out.**

** Lita transformed, "Jupiter Planet Power!" she called.**

** Mina transformed, "Venus Planet Power!" she called.**

** Amara got her Lip Rod out, "Uranus Planet Power!" she shouted.**

** Trista got her Lip Rod out, "Pluto Planet Power!" she shouted out.**

** Michelle got her Lip Rod out, "Neptune Planet Power!" she shouted.**

** And Hotaru got her Lip Rod out, "Saturn Planet Power!" she shouted out.**

** The Sailor Scouts transformed, ready to fight.**

** "Okay, everyone," Eternal Sailor Moon called. "are you ready to rescue Miss Hotta?"**


	5. The Sailor Scouts Make The Scene

** The Sailor Scouts Make The Scene**

** "Yes!" the other sailor scouts chorused.**

** Eternal Sailor Moon then led the way to the stadium.**

** Back at the stadium, the monster that Koharu had become had started to attack her own teammates as well as the members of the Kisaragi Boys' baseball team.**

** "Hotta," Shinsaku Kido, the coach for the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team called out. "what are you doing?"**

** "Take this!" Koharu shouted, attacking her coach.**

** Ryo recovered quite quickly from Koharu's attack upon her.**

** "We need some help here!" Ryo shouted.**

** "Agreed," Seira said to Ryo. "we can't take another attack from Koharu!"**

** Suddenly, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn all appeared to help those in need at the stadium.**

** "Okay, everyone," Eternal Sailor Moon said to Super Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn courageously. "we have a monster to recycle!"**

** "Who are you?" Yuki asked the nine sailor suited soldiers in amazement.**

** "We are here to help you." Super Sailor Uranus said to Yuki Azuma, the Kisaragi Girls' team's left fielder.**

** "Sweet dreams, Ryo!" Koharu shouted.**

** Koharu began to attack Ryo again.**

** "No," Super Sailor Mercury shouted. "take me instead!"**

** Super Sailor Mercury courageously jumped in front of the attack, took the hit, and fell fast asleep.**


	6. A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 1

**A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 1**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

**"Okay, everyone," Eternal Sailor Moon called. "are you ready to rescue Miss Hotta?"**

**"Yes!" the other sailor scouts chorused.**

**Eternal Sailor Moon then led the way to the stadium.**

**Back at the stadium, the monster that Koharu had become had started to attack her own teammates as well as the members of the Kisaragi Boys' baseball team.**

**"Hotta," Shinsaku Kido, the coach for the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team called out. "what are you doing?"**

**"Take this!" Koharu shouted, attacking her coach.**

**Ryo recovered quite quickly from Koharu's attack upon her.**

**"We need some help here!" Ryo shouted.**

**"Agreed," Seira said to Ryo. "we can't take another attack from Koharu!"**

**Suddenly, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn all appeared to help those in need at the stadium.**

**"Okay, everyone," Eternal Sailor Moon said to Super Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn courageously. "we have a monster to recycle!"**

**"Who are you?" Yuki asked the nine sailor suited soldiers in amazement.**

**"We are here to help you." Super Sailor Uranus said to Yuki Azuma, the Kisaragi Girls' team's left fielder.**

**"Sweet dreams, Ryo!" Koharu shouted.**

**Koharu began to attack Ryo again.**

**"No," Super Sailor Mercury shouted. "take me instead!"**

**Super Sailor Mercury courageously jumped in front of the attack, took the hit, and fell fast asleep.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

**Over at the stately Stanton mansion, a young 18-year-old man named Keiichi was studying for his college midterms in his bedroom, when he began to have a familiar memory from his past.**

**Within Keiichi's memory, it was during the Silver Millennium upon the Kingdom of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien was about to carry Lord Zoisite off to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the Moon palace when a voice suddenly called out to him.**

**"Hold it right there Prince Darien!" someone called out.**

**The Earth Prince **_**still**_** held the sleeping Lord Zoisite upon his back as he looked up at who had spoken to him.**

**"Amy! Neflite was true to his word! He did bring you back safely!" Prince Darien exclaimed.**

**"Yes and please set my sleeping lord down gently," Princess Amy told Prince Darien kindly. "for now... I will reawaken him."**

**"How will you do that?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Lord Neflite thumped Lord Jedite in the back of his head because of his ignorance.**

**"I plan on playing my harp for him." Princess Amy simply answered Lord Jedite.**

**Lord Jedite just laughed in the face of Princess Amy who didn't think it was too kind to show her furious side around her friends.**

**But Princess Amara wasn't afraid of giving Lord Jedite the message.**

**"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE," Princess Amara yelled furiously at Lord Jedite. "WHAT AMY IS DOING FOR ZOISITE... SHE IS DOING OUT OF **_**LOVE**_**!"**

**Princess Amy began playing her harp, the hopeful but calming tune she played had the ability to not just make Lord Zoisite open his green eyes but it had a special secret ability.**

**The special secret ability of Princess Amy's harp was that it made everyone forget their feelings of anger and it worked with her heart so she could make others feel emotions besides anger and those associated with anger so Princess Amy could unlock the hearts of others not just with her own heart... but also with this particular melody she played on her harp.**

**The harp's magical music made both Princess Amara & Lord Jedite feel unafraid to cry and even unafraid to show forgiveness as the two of them embraced.**

**Princess Amy continued playing the mysterious melody until at last, Lord Zoisite finally opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite said huffing breathlessly.**

**"Take it easy Zoisite," Princess Amy said gently. "you do need to conserve your strength."**

**"Thanks Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "you are right."**

**Suddenly as the princess & the lord she loved were about to kiss, Prince Sammy showed his face in the throne room.**

**"Hi Honey," Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy. "there is a ball tonight and I am itching to dance with you by my side!"**

**"I am **_**not**_** your honey," Princess Amy said defiantly also telling Prince Sammy off. "and besides... your obsession with me is **_**sickening**_**!"**

**"You are just fooling yourself Baby," Prince Sammy said to the shy Mercury Princess. "we're going to the ballroom now!"**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by her left wrist.**

**"Ouch Sammy! Stop it," Princess Amy commanded. "release your grip!"**

**"Not until you agree to dance with me!" Prince Sammy told his betrothed.**

**"All right! All right! You win! I will dance with you," Princess Amy told the prince she didn't wish to marry. "but one dance and that's it!"**

**"Just one dance?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Okay okay," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy. "as many dances as you want with me!"**

**Prince Sammy knew that he would win the heart of Princess Amy thanks to his lasting determation, "That's what I had thought you said my beauty." he said to Princess Amy.**

**Over in the royal ballroom, Princess Amara came over to the refreshment table with Prince Seiya to find Lord Jedite munching on a toast point with cream cheese & anchovies on it.**

**"Oh my! Seiya! I think I'm going to..." Princess Amara shouted.**

**"No Amara! Hold it in," Prince Seiya called out. "hold your hurl in!"**

**"I shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle of Galactic Gush soda pop last night!" Princess Amara said as Prince Sammy & Princess Amy waltzed on by.**

**"I will take you straight to Queen Serenity's hospital wing so you can lie down Amara," Prince Seiya told his own girlfriend. "then I will come back in here to scold the daylights out of Lord Jedite!"**

**Prince Seiya then led Princess Amara out of the royal ballroom.**

_**Oh poor Amara**_**, Princess Amy thought. **_**full blood male & female Uranians and Earthlings of Uranian descent have very weak stomachs**_**! **_**Jedite should have known by now that Amara easily gets grossed out by Martian eating habits**_**!**

**Prince Seiya returned to find Lord Zoisite drowning his sorrow for Princess Amy in chocolate milk.**

**"Wow Zoisite," Prince Seiya said. "how many glasses of that stuff have you had?"**

**"Not too many." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Seiya in the middle of a hiccup while sobbing.**

**Prince Yaten was sitting next to the sobbing Lord Zoisite.**

**"He lies," Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya. "that fool has had seventeen glasses of chocolate milk already!"**

**"Seventeen! Brother... I'm afraid someone will have to cut you off!" Prince Seiya told Lord Zoisite seriously.**

**"Not while my Amy is dancing with that jerk face from Hades!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly with a slight hiccup.**

**"But Zoisite you are not even a **_**prince**_**," Prince Yaten said. "Amy deserves a **_**prince**_**!"**

**Prince Taiki came over to the buffet table to get a glass of orange juice for Princess Trista.**

**"Amy! My beauty!" Zoisite said now sobbing louder than ever before.**

**"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT YATEN!" Prince Taiki scolded his comrade harshly.**

**Now it was Lord Zoisite who had made a resolution.**

**"I will protect Amy from that wicked Prince Sammy!" Lord Zoisite vowed while he stood up from his chair determinedly.**

**"Do what you must Zoisite!" Prince Taiki called out courageously.**

**Lord Zoisite rushed out onto the dance floor where Prince Sammy was still waltzing with Princess Amy.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy called out. "save me!"**

**"Just how in the galaxy did you awaken from your tranquil siesta anyway Rip Van Zoisite?" Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom asked now feeling more annoyed with the 16-year-old lord than he was before.**

**"You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Prince Sammy.**

**"Jimminy you have a foul mouth," Prince Sammy told Lord Zoisite then turning to Princess Amy he added. "I hope you had your ears covered Pumpkin."**

**"LIKE I HAVE STATED TO YOU ONCE BEFORE," Princess Amy yelled furiously at Prince Sammy telling him off once again. "I AM **_**NOT**_** NOR WILL I **_**EVER**_** BE **_**YOUR**_** PUMPKIN!"**

**Now Prince Sammy was getting super furious with Princess Amy for the way she had talked to him.**

**"He will be going back into sleep mode... that is what you Mercurians call that? Right?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"You Solarians always treat us Mercurians like machines when we are just as human as you are!" Princess Amy shouted at Prince Sammy courageously.**

**"Anyway... The time has come for Lord Zoisite to brcome **_**Rip Van Zoisite**_** once again!" Prince Sammy laughed wickedly.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Amy shouted beginning to break down and sob uncontrollably.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed one of Prince Darien's red rose bouquets.**

**"HEY KID," Prince Darien yelled at Prince Sammy furiously. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH ONE OF **_**MY**_** RED ROSE BOUQUETS!"**

**Prince Sammy didn't even bother to answer Prince Darien's question while he changed the rose bouquet's color from red to black.**

**With the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep in his right hand, Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom was now ready to put his devious plan into action so he could have Princess Amy all to himself through the night.**

**While Prince Sammy was **_**trying**_** to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

**"Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**"Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

**"Would you mind ever so terribly... not grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly.**

**"No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

**Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly **_**barbaric**_** but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

**"Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

**Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

**"No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

**Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

**"No," Prince Sammy called out. "**_**anyone**_** but my beautiful Amy!"**

**All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

**"Amy did it... she really did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

**"Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she did save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

**"No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not exactly how it works."**

**"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only half Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

**"Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

**"Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an **_**extremely**_** heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

**"But I am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

**"Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy?"**

**"All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

**After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even believe me if I tell you!"**

**"Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

** "I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will always love you my Zoisite!"**

**"That is truly amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "please don't you leave me!"**

_**Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

**Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was **_**still**_** determined as ever to **_**not**_** marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

**"It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

**"And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

**"No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite without our earplugs in!"**

**"Why would you even need earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

**"Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

**The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_**Oh Amy**_**... **_**my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

**"How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector.**

**"Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

**"Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could **_**somehow**_** reawaken her!"**

**"Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

**"Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

**"I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!"**

**After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

**Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

**"This **_**cannot**_** be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

**Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

**Until at long last, Princess Amy had finally opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

**At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

**However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was still betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

**As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

**Back in the real world, Katsuji Stanton went into his youngest brother's bedroom to find Keiichi, now transformed into Zoisite, standing up from his desk.**

_**No way**_**, **_**Amy**_**, Zoisite thought. **_**there is absolutely no way that I am going to let you fall into the arms of Morpheus again**_**!**


	7. A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 2

** A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 2**

** "Keiichi? Shouldn't you be studying for your upcoming college midterms?" the 21-year-old curly brunette blue eyed man asked his youngest brother.**

** "I was," Keiichi protested. "but then, I sensed that Sailor Mercury was in danger **_**again**_**!"**

** "So, you transformed into Zoisite?" someone asked.**

** "Who's there," Zoisite asked courageously. "show yourself!"**

** 20-year-old Masaya Stanton, who also went to the same community college that Keiichi attended.**

** "Shouldn't you be studying for your upcoming college midterms, Keiichi?" Masaya asked haughtily.**

** Back at the stadium, the Sailor Starlights had shown their faces.**

** "Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted, attacking Koharu.**

** "No, Sailor Star Fighter," Super Sailor Uranus warned. "Mercury would **_**not**_** wish to see her favorite baseball player get hurt!"**

** Now, it was Sailor Star Healer's turn to attack.**

** "Star Sensitive Inverno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted, attacking Koharu.**

** And now, it was Sailor Star Maker's turn to attack.**

** "Star Gentle Creator!" Sailor Star Maker shouted, attacking Koharu.**

** "Eternal Sailor Moon," Sailor Star Fighter called out. "you're up!"**

** "Right," Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"**

** Eternal Sailor Moon just then healed Koharu.**

** Koharu, now back to normal, just collapsed.**

** "Koharu!" Ryo, Mao, Seira, Nene, Izumi, Kanako, Yoko, Hikaru, and Yuki all called out running over to their friend.**

** "Hotta!" Shinsaku called out running over to his student.**

** Koharu had recovered quite quickly, quickly enough to find out that her mysterious rescuers were not around anymore.**


	8. A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 3

** Author's note: Amy/ Sailor Mercury will be talking in her sleep in this chapter, but her dialogue will not have ANY spaces in it, because that will make it difficult for her friends to understand her.**

** A Selfless Act Of Bravery Part 3**

** "What's wrong, Koharu, why do you look as if you'd lost your first boyfriend to another girl?" Hikaru asked.**

** "Somebody rescued me, Hikaru," Koharu answered. "and I **_**never**_** even got the chance to thank them."**

** "Are you sure?" Hikaru asked Koharu.**

** "Yes, I'm **_**super**_** sure that somebody rescued me." Koharu answered Hikaru.**

** Back at Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista's house, the sailor scouts all detransformed into their civilian forms.**

** Amara just then placed Amy on the sofa.**

** Amy just sighed, "MustrescueMissHotta." she mumbled in her sleep.**

** "What?" the others asked in unison.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** Two people just happened on by, one of them was Sammy, and the other one, was Keiichi in his past form, Lord Zoisite.**

** "Amy, Amy," Sammy shouted desperately. "my lovely goddess! Please wake up!"**

** Amy didn't even open her eyes, "MustrescueMissHotta." she mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "But, Sammy," Hotaru protested. "what about me?"**

** "So sorry, Hotaru, my bad." Sammy said.**

** "That's okay, Sammy." Hotaru said romantically.**

** "Does **_**anybody**_** know what she is saying?" Lita asked her friends.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** Zoisite listened closely, "I know what my Genius Mermaid is saying, I've learned from Neflite how to listen carefully when someone is sleep talking." he said in a whisper to the others.**

** "Does anybody know what Amy is saying?" Lita asked her friends again.**

** Zoisite listened closely again as Amy began sleep talking once more.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Amy is simply saying, 'Must rescue Miss Hotta'." Zoisite answered all of his friends.**

** "Must rescue Miss Hotta?" Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all asked in shocked unison.**

** "But we have **_**already**_** rescued Miss Hotta." Serena said.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Perhaps my sleeping Soldier of Wisdom doesn't know that you have rescued Miss Hotta," Zoisite said. "perhaps the spell upon her is permanent."**


	9. A Gift For Amy! Koharu's Arrival

** A Gift For Amy! Koharu's Arrival**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

** "What's wrong, Koharu, why do you look as if you'd lost your first boyfriend to another girl?" Hikaru asked.**

** "Somebody rescued me, Hikaru," Koharu answered. "and I **_**never**_** even got the chance to thank them."**

** "Are you sure?" Hikaru asked Koharu.**

** "Yes, I'm **_**super**_** sure that somebody rescued me." Koharu answered Hikaru.**

** Back at Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista's house, the sailor scouts all detransformed into their civilian forms.**

** Amara just then placed Amy on the sofa.**

** Amy just sighed, "MustrescueMissHotta." she mumbled in her sleep.**

** "What?" the others asked in unison.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** Two people just happened on by, one of them was Sammy, and the other one, was Keiichi in his past form, Lord Zoisite.**

** "Amy, Amy," Sammy shouted desperately. "my lovely goddess! Please wake up!"**

** Amy didn't even open her eyes, "MustrescueMissHotta." she mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "But, Sammy," Hotaru protested. "what about me?"**

** "So sorry, Hotaru, my bad." Sammy said.**

** "That's okay, Sammy." Hotaru said romantically.**

** "Does **_**anybody**_** know what she is saying?" Lita asked her friends.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** Zoisite listened closely, "I know what my Genius Mermaid is saying, I've learned from Neflite how to listen carefully when someone is sleep talking." he said in a whisper to the others.**

** "Does anybody know what Amy is saying?" Lita asked her friends again.**

** Zoisite listened closely again as Amy began sleep talking once more.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Amy is simply saying, 'Must rescue Miss Hotta'." Zoisite answered all of his friends.**

** "Must rescue Miss Hotta?" Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all asked in shocked unison.**

** "But we have **_**already**_** rescued Miss Hotta." Serena said.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Perhaps my sleeping Soldier of Wisdom doesn't know that you have rescued Miss Hotta," Zoisite said. "perhaps the spell upon her is permanent."**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

** "You **_**cannot**_** be serious!" Michelle yelled at Keiichi.**

** "He is **_**totally**_** serious, Michelle," Amara sighed gravely. "it'll take **_**more**_** than just true love to break the spell over our sleeping Mercurian comrade."**

** Amy then began to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Amy found herself in the prayer room of Mariner Castle wearing a pale pale blue fully lined mini dress in Roman goddess style with sailor collar & gold and blue jewels at center of the collar, a golden tufted Roman styled wide belt, a golden tufted Roman styled wristband, a pair of blue jewel earrings, and a pair of sandals with criss cross golden cord on them.**

** "Where... where am I?" Amy asked now feeling amazed.**

** A small sprite appeared that looked like Amy in her sailor scout form.**

** "Princess Mercury?" the little being asked Amy.**

** "Who are you may I ask," Amy asked the sprite. "and just how do you know my name?"**

** "I am Guardian Mercury," the sprite answered Amy. "and now is the time for you to take... this."**

** Guardian Mercury handed a blue heart shaped crystal off to Amy.**

** "What... what is that?" Amy asked Guardian Mercury.**

** "This is the Mercury Crystal," Guardian Mercury explained to Amy. "hold it up and say, 'Mercury Crystal Power'."**

** "Okay, Guardian Mercury," Amy said. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**

** Amy then transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** Back in the real world at Amara's house, Koharu entered the living room.**

** "Hi," Koharu asked. "are you the ones who rescued me?"**

** "Yes," Serena answered Koharu. "we sure are."**

** "Oh, oh dear," Koharu said worriedly. "I am **_**so sorry**_** for attacking your friend like I did!"**


	10. Sammy Meets Koharu

** Sammy Meets Koharu**

** "Oh... oh my gosh," Sammy gasped. "you're Koharu Hotta!"**

** "Yep, that's me." Koharu said to Sammy.**

** "Can I have your autograph?" Sammy asked Koharu.**

** "Yes, of course you can," Koharu answered Sammy. "but that's **_**not**_** the important thing right now."**

** "I don't understand." Sammy said to Koharu.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "What I mean is, if the one who **_**truly**_** loves your friend **_**doesn**_**'**_**t**_** reawaken her from her **_**timeless**_** siesta **_**before**_** the midnight hour," Koharu said, a warning tone in her voice. "then your friend... will sleep forever."**

** Back within Amy's dream, Guardian Mercury was looking at Sailor Mercury in her eternal form.**

** "You are now ready... ready to awaken as Eternal Sailor Mercury." Guardian Mercury said to Amy.**

** Amy just yawned now feeling exhausted, "I am so sleepy, Guardian Mercury." she said.**


	11. A Dilemma At Hand Part 1

** A Dilemma At Hand Part 1**

** "No, Princess," Guardian Mercury shouted. "whatever you do, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** fall asleep!"**

** "But... Guardian..." Eternal Sailor Mercury began.**

** Back in Amara's living room, everyone watched on as Amy shifted onto her left hand side from lying on her back.**

** "What are we going to do about this?" Raye asked worriedly.**

** Keiichi looked out of the living room window to see sun was setting.**

** "Oh no," Keiichi said just as worriedly as Raye herself was. "this is bad!"**

** "Don't worry, everybody," Lita said. "it is **_**nowhere**_** near midnight."**

** "Yes," Koharu reminded Lita. "but the one who **_**truly**_** loves your friend **_**must**_** reawaken her from her **_**timeless**_** siesta **_**before**_** midnight!"**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "We definitely have a dilemma on our hands here!" Mina agreed.**


	12. A Dilemma At Hand Part 2

** A Dilemma At Hand Part 2**

** "Agreed," Koharu said. "though I **_**will**_** be right back."**

** Sammy then saw Koharu racing out of the Outer Scouts' front door, "Where are you going, Miss Hotta?" he called out urgently.**

** "I **_**will**_** be right back, Sammy, I just need to grab the rest of my teammates and bring them back here," Koharu called back just as urgently. "and please, call me Koharu!"**

** Koharu then raced out the the door to get Ryo & the others.**

** While Koharu was out of earshot, Lita & Amara raced upstairs to Amara's bedroom to talk to Luna & Artemis.**

** "Luna," Amara & Lita called out in unison. "we **_**need**_** you to help us!"**

** Luna jumped down from Amara's bed while Artemis jumped down from Amara's window seat.**

** "We are here for you." Luna said to Amara & Lita.**

** "What's wrong," Artemis asked Lita & Amara. "why are you both so frightened?"**

** "Koharu showed up here and apologized for what she had done to Amy when she was a monster..." Amara began.**

** "Did you forgive her?" Luna asked Lita and Amara.**

** "Yes we did forgive Koharu." Lita answered Luna just before Amara even got the chance to answer.**

** "But she told us something **_**additionally**_** as horrifying." Amara told Luna.**

** "What had Miss Hotta told you?" Artemis asked Lita & Amara seriously.**

** "She told us that Amy's one true love must reawaken Amy before midnight... or else..." Lita began, now way too terror-stricken to speak.**


	13. A Dilemma At Hand Part 3

** A Dilemma At Hand Part 3**

** "Or else what... may I ask?" Artemis asked both Lita and Amara honestly.**

** "Or else," Amara answered Artemis also truthfully. "Sleeping Mercury will sleep forever!"**

** "Sleeping Mercury," Luna said. "now there is a nickname that I haven't heard for Amy since the days of the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom."**

** "Now is not the time for trips down Memory Lane, Luna," Lita said sternly. "Amy is in shark infested water so to speak!"**

** A few minutes later, Luna, Artemis, Amara, and Lita raced downstairs into the living room where Amy was still lying.**

** Back in the city, Koharu found her nine teammates sitting at a table at a pizza parlor eating four cheese pizza.**

** "Hey, guys, I could **_**really**_** use your help!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** "Well now, look who it is," Yoko said, turning her nose up at Koharu. "it's the **_**monster**_** who betrayed us."**

** "Come on now, Yoko," Koharu said. "a girl named Amy Mizuno needs **_**our**_** help!"**

** Seira forcefully slammed her milk glass down on the table, "What the heck does she need **_**our**_** help for?" she yelled at Koharu.**

** "Come on, Seira, Yoko," Hikaru said. "let Koharu tell us what she needs to tell us."**

** "That's right," Koharu protested. "let me tell you what I need to tell you."**

** Ryo turned to face her teammate, "So, what is it that you need to tell us, Koharu?" she asked kindly.**

** "Amy Mizuno, one of my biggest fans has a boyfriend, Ryo," Koharu explained. "and I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** know his name or else I'd find him myself!"**

** "And, why may I ask, do you need to..." Nene began.**

** "**_**We**_** need to." Koharu corrected Nene.**

** "**_**We**_** need to find Amy's boyfriend anyway, Koharu?" Nene asked feeling confused.**

** "Because, during the game when I was a monster, I began to attack Ryo with a sleeping spell," Koharu explained. "and this... Super Sailor Mercury took the hit and fell fast asleep thanks to the spell, and we must find Amy's boyfriend before midnight or else!"**

** "Or else what, Koharu?" Kanako dared herself to ask.**

** "Or else, the spell upon Amy will become permanent!" Koharu answered Kanako urgently.**


	14. Finding Amy's Boyfriend

**Finding Amy's Boyfriend**

** "We're on our way, Koharu!" Ryo exclaimed.**

** Back at Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's house, Hotaru looked at Zoisite who was worriedly pacing the floor.**

** Amara, looking at Amy, brushed away a small teardrop, "Poor Mercury... poor poor Sleeping Mercury." she said with a sad sounding sigh.**

** Zoisite looked as though he was about to snap.**

** "HEY, AMARA," Zoisite yelled furiously. "I NEVER HEARD **_**ANYONE**_** CALL YOU 'AMARA, QUEEN OF SLUMBERLAND' DURING THE SILVER MILLENNIUM **_**EVEN AFTER**_** YOU HAD DRUNK THAT POTION AT MINA'S SLEEPOVER!"**

** "Super sorry, Zoisite." Amara sighed.**

** "Well, you should be!" Zoisite scolded Amara.**

** Zoisite's transformation **_**finally**_** timed out and he reverted back to his civilian form of Keiichi.**

** Koharu and the others frantically raced past Amara's house, when Koharu saw a blue glow coming from one of Amara's living room windows.**

** Koharu just ran back to the window with the others following her.**

** "Hey, girls," Koharu called out. "look in there!"**


	15. Amy's Boyfriend Finally Found

** Amy's Boyfriend Finally Found**

** Ryo and the rest of the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team immediately saw the blue glow surrounding both Amy & Keiichi.**

** "You did it, Koharu, you did it," Ryo exclaimed. "you have **_**finally**_** found Amy's boyfriend! You have **_**finally**_** found the famous Keiichi Stanton!"**

** Seira saw Koharu put her right hand upon her team captain's left shoulder.**

** "No, Ryo, you are **_**sadly**_** mistaken," Koharu said. "**_**we**_** have finally found the famous Keiichi Stanton."**

** The blue glow faded away just as Amy began to talk in her sleep once again.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Wow," Yuki observed. "Miss Mizuno can **_**really**_** talk in her sleep!"**

** "She sounds a lot like Koharu!" Izumi teased.**

** "Hey," Seira shouted at Izumi. "Koharu **_**does not**_** talk in her sleep!"**

** "Actually, Izumi is dead center, right on the ball," Koharu confessed. "I **_**do**_** have a sleep talking problem."**

** The rest of the team gasped.**

** "So, Koharu?" Ryo asked.**

** "What is it, Ryo?" Koharu answered.**

** "What should we do now?" Ryo asked Koharu.**

** Koharu just then heard the clock in Amara's living room chime eleven times.**

** "We have got to go inside just in time to tell Keiichi to kiss Miss Mizuno," Koharu answered. "because in exactly **_**one**_** hour, the spell of which she is under, will be permanent!"**


	16. Amy Meets Koharu Part 1

** Amy Meets Koharu Part 1**

** "Right!" the ten members of the baseball team shouted in unison.**

** The ten members of the Kisaragi Girls' High School baseball team raced up the front porch steps to the fron6t door.**

** "Who wants to knock," Ryo asked. "just remember, Koharu stated that we don't have a whole lot of time."**

** Seira pushed her way through the rest of the team, "Get out of my way, I'll handle this!" she said.**

** Michelle heard the knocking upon the door and **_**immediately**_** stood up to answer it.**


	17. Amy Meets Koharu Part 2

** Amy Meets Koharu Part 2**

** Michelle opened the door, "May I help you?" she asked.**

** "You can help me by getting out of my way!" Seira said to Michelle, rudely pushing past her.**

** Seira knocked Michelle flat on her bottom.**

** "That was rude!" Michelle exclaimed.**

** Koharu walked up to Michelle and helped her up.**

** "I'm so sorry about Seira, though I **_**did**_** say I'd be back with the rest of my baseball team," Koharu said to Michelle. "and we are here to see Keiichi."**

** Keiichi looked up, "You came all the way here to see **_**me**_**, Miss Hotta, but why?" he asked.**

** "Because, Keiichi," Koharu said urgently. "time is **_**quickly**_** running out!"**


	18. Amy Meets Koharu Part 3

** Amy Meets Koharu Part 3**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

** "You **_**cannot**_** be serious!" Michelle yelled at Keiichi.**

** "He is **_**totally**_** serious, Michelle," Amara sighed gravely. "it'll take **_**more**_** than just true love to break the spell over our sleeping Mercurian comrade."**

** Amy then began to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Amy found herself in the prayer room of Mariner Castle wearing a pale pale blue fully lined mini dress in Roman goddess style with sailor collar & gold and blue jewels at center of the collar, a golden tufted Roman styled wide belt, a golden tufted Roman styled wristband, a pair of blue jewel earrings, and a pair of sandals with criss cross golden cord on them.**

** "Where... where am I?" Amy asked now feeling amazed.**

** A small sprite appeared that looked like Amy in her sailor scout form.**

** "Princess Mercury?" the little being asked Amy.**

** "Who are you may I ask," Amy asked the sprite. "and just how do you know my name?"**

** "I am Guardian Mercury," the sprite answered Amy. "and now is the time for you to take... this."**

** Guardian Mercury handed a blue heart shaped crystal off to Amy.**

** "What... what is that?" Amy asked Guardian Mercury.**

** "This is the Mercury Crystal," Guardian Mercury explained to Amy. "hold it up and say, 'Mercury Crystal Power'."**

** "Okay, Guardian Mercury," Amy said. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**

** Amy then transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** Back in the real world at Amara's house, Koharu entered the living room.**

** "Hi," Koharu asked. "are you the ones who rescued me?"**

** "Yes," Serena answered Koharu. "we sure are."**

** "Oh, oh dear," Koharu said worriedly. "I am **_**so sorry**_** for attacking your friend like I did!"**

** "Oh... oh my gosh," Sammy gasped. "you're Koharu Hotta!"**

** "Yep, that's me." Koharu said to Sammy.**

** "Can I have your autograph?" Sammy asked Koharu.**

** "Yes, of course you can," Koharu answered Sammy. "but that's **_**not**_** the important thing right now."**

** "I don't understand." Sammy said to Koharu.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "What I mean is, if the one who **_**truly**_** loves your friend **_**doesn**_**'**_**t**_** reawaken her from her **_**timeless**_** siesta **_**before**_** the midnight hour," Koharu said, a warning tone in her voice. "then your friend... will sleep forever."**

** Back within Amy's dream, Guardian Mercury was looking at Sailor Mercury in her eternal form.**

** "You are now ready... ready to awaken as Eternal Sailor Mercury." Guardian Mercury said to Amy.**

** Amy just yawned now feeling exhausted, "I am so sleepy, Guardian Mercury." she said.**

** "No, Princess," Guardian Mercury shouted. "whatever you do, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** fall asleep!"**

** "But... Guardian..." Eternal Sailor Mercury began.**

** Back in Amara's living room, everyone watched on as Amy shifted onto her left hand side from lying on her back.**

** "What are we going to do about this?" Raye asked worriedly.**

** Keiichi looked out of the living room window to see sun was setting.**

** "Oh no," Keiichi said just as worriedly as Raye herself was. "this is bad!"**

** "Don't worry, everybody," Lita said. "it is **_**nowhere**_** near midnight."**

** "Yes," Koharu reminded Lita. "but the one who **_**truly**_** loves your friend **_**must**_** reawaken her from her **_**timeless**_** siesta **_**before**_** midnight!"**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "We definitely have a dilemma on our hands here!" Mina agreed.**

** "Agreed," Koharu said. "though I **_**will**_** be right back."**

** Sammy then saw Koharu racing out of the Outer Scouts' front door, "Where are you going, Miss Hotta?" he called out urgently.**

** "I **_**will**_** be right back, Sammy, I just need to grab the rest of my teammates and bring them back here," Koharu called back just as urgently. "and please, call me Koharu!"**

** Koharu then raced out the the door to get Ryo & the others.**

** While Koharu was out of earshot, Lita & Amara raced upstairs to Amara's bedroom to talk to Luna & Artemis.**

** "Luna," Amara & Lita called out in unison. "we **_**need**_** you to help us!"**

** Luna jumped down from Amara's bed while Artemis jumped down from Amara's window seat.**

** "We are here for you." Luna said to Amara & Lita.**

** "What's wrong," Artemis asked Lita & Amara. "why are you both so frightened?"**

** "Koharu showed up here and apologized for what she had done to Amy when she was a monster..." Amara began.**

** "Did you forgive her?" Luna asked Lita and Amara.**

** "Yes we did forgive Koharu." Lita answered Luna just before Amara even got the chance to answer.**

** "But she told us something **_**additionally**_** as horrifying." Amara told Luna.**

** "What had Miss Hotta told you?" Artemis asked Lita & Amara seriously.**

** "She told us that Amy's one true love must reawaken Amy before midnight... or else..." Lita began, now way too terror-stricken to speak.**

** "Or else what... may I ask?" Artemis asked both Lita and Amara honestly.**

** "Or else," Amara answered Artemis also truthfully. "Sleeping Mercury will sleep forever!"**

** "Sleeping Mercury," Luna said. "now there is a nickname that I haven't heard for Amy since the days of the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom."**

** "Now is not the time for trips down Memory Lane, Luna," Lita said sternly. "Amy is in shark infested water so to speak!"**

** A few minutes later, Luna, Artemis, Amara, and Lita raced downstairs into the living room where Amy was still lying.**

** Back in the city, Koharu found her nine teammates sitting at a table at a pizza parlor eating four cheese pizza.**

** "Hey, guys, I could **_**really**_** use your help!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** "Well now, look who it is," Yoko said, turning her nose up at Koharu. "it's the **_**monster**_** who betrayed us."**

** "Come on now, Yoko," Koharu said. "a girl named Amy Mizuno needs **_**our**_** help!"**

** Seira forcefully slammed her milk glass down on the table, "What the heck does she need **_**our**_** help for?" she yelled at Koharu.**

** "Come on, Seira, Yoko," Hikaru said. "let Koharu tell us what she needs to tell us."**

** "That's right," Koharu protested. "let me tell you what I need to tell you."**

** Ryo turned to face her teammate, "So, what is it that you need to tell us, Koharu?" she asked kindly.**

** "Amy Mizuno, one of my biggest fans has a boyfriend, Ryo," Koharu explained. "and I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** know his name or else I'd find him myself!"**

** "And, why may I ask, do you need to..." Nene began.**

** "**_**We**_** need to." Koharu corrected Nene.**

** "**_**We**_** need to find Amy's boyfriend anyway, Koharu?" Nene asked feeling confused.**

** "Because, during the game when I was a monster, I began to attack Ryo with a sleeping spell," Koharu explained. "and this... Super Sailor Mercury took the hit and fell fast asleep thanks to the spell, and we must find Amy's boyfriend before midnight or else!"**

** "Or else what, Koharu?" Kanako dared herself to ask.**

** "Or else, the spell upon Amy will become permanent!" Koharu answered Kanako urgently.**

** "We're on our way, Koharu!" Ryo exclaimed.**

** Back at Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's house, Hotaru looked at Zoisite who was worriedly pacing the floor.**

** Amara, looking at Amy, brushed away a small teardrop, "Poor Mercury... poor poor Sleeping Mercury." she said with a sad sounding sigh.**

** Zoisite looked as though he was about to snap.**

** "HEY, AMARA," Zoisite yelled furiously. "I NEVER HEARD **_**ANYONE**_** CALL YOU 'AMARA, QUEEN OF SLUMBERLAND' DURING THE SILVER MILLENNIUM **_**EVEN AFTER**_** YOU HAD DRUNK THAT POTION AT MINA'S SLEEPOVER!"**

** "Super sorry, Zoisite." Amara sighed.**

** "Well, you should be!" Zoisite scolded Amara.**

** Zoisite's transformation **_**finally**_** timed out and he reverted back to his civilian form of Keiichi.**

** Koharu and the others frantically raced past Amara's house, when Koharu saw a blue glow coming from one of Amara's living room windows.**

** Koharu just ran back to the window with the others following her.**

** "Hey, girls," Koharu called out. "look in there!"**

** Ryo and the rest of the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team immediately saw the blue glow surrounding both Amy & Keiichi.**

** "You did it, Koharu, you did it," Ryo exclaimed. "you have **_**finally**_** found Amy's boyfriend! You have **_**finally**_** found the famous Keiichi Stanton!"**

** Seira saw Koharu put her right hand upon her team captain's left shoulder.**

** "No, Ryo, you are **_**sadly**_** mistaken," Koharu said. "**_**we**_** have finally found the famous Keiichi Stanton."**

** The blue glow faded away just as Amy began to talk in her sleep once again.**

** "MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta, MustrescueMissHotta." Amy mumbled in her sleep again.**

** "Wow," Yuki observed. "Miss Mizuno can **_**really**_** talk in her sleep!"**

** "She sounds a lot like Koharu!" Izumi teased.**

** "Hey," Seira shouted at Izumi. "Koharu **_**does not**_** talk in her sleep!"**

** "Actually, Izumi is dead center, right on the ball," Koharu confessed. "I **_**do**_** have a sleep talking problem."**

** The rest of the team gasped.**

** "So, Koharu?" Ryo asked.**

** "What is it, Ryo?" Koharu answered.**

** "What should we do now?" Ryo asked Koharu.**

** Koharu just then heard the clock in Amara's living room chime eleven times.**

** "We have got to go inside just in time to tell Keiichi to kiss Miss Mizuno," Koharu answered. "because in exactly **_**one**_** hour, the spell of which she is under, will be permanent!"**

** "Right!" the ten members of the baseball team shouted in unison.**

** The ten members of the Kisaragi Girls' High School baseball team raced up the front porch steps to the fron6t door.**

** "Who wants to knock," Ryo asked. "just remember, Koharu stated that we don't have a whole lot of time."**

** Seira pushed her way through the rest of the team, "Get out of my way, I'll handle this!" she said.**

** Michelle heard the knocking upon the door and **_**immediately**_** stood up to answer it.**

** Michelle opened the door, "May I help you?" she asked.**

** "You can help me by getting out of my way!" Seira said to Michelle, rudely pushing past her.**

** Seira knocked Michelle flat on her bottom.**

** "That was rude!" Michelle exclaimed.**

** Koharu walked up to Michelle and helped her up.**

** "I'm so sorry about Seira, though I **_**did**_** say I'd be back with the rest of my baseball team," Koharu said to Michelle. "and we are here to see Keiichi."**

** Keiichi looked up, "You came all the way here to see **_**me**_**, Miss Hotta, but why?" he asked.**

** "Because, Keiichi," Koharu said urgently. "time is **_**quickly**_** running out!"**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

** "Time is **_**quickly**_** running out, but why?" Keiichi asked Koharu.**

** "You idiot," Seira shouted at Keiichi. "your **_**pathetic**_** girlfriend is in **_**deep**_** trouble!"**

** Seira began to swing her right arm and punch Keiichi's lights out.**

** Though, before Seira could knock Keiichi out cold, Koharu grabbed her violent teammate's hand, "Now's your chance!" she called to Keiichi.**

** Keiichi looked at Koharu, "What if... what if... what if I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** reawaken my sleeping angel?" he asked.**

** "Now is **_**not**_** the time to be timid," Koharu said urgently to Keiichi. "you must reawaken your princess **_**before**_** the midnight hour!"**

** "Okay." Keiichi said to Koharu feeling flustered.**

** Keiichi then kissed Amy's lips romantically.**

** Amy **_**finally**_** opened her eyes, "Oh... oh my gosh, you're Koharu Hotta!" she gasped out of shock. **


	19. Forgiveness And A New Friendship

** Forgiveness And A New Friendship**

** "Yep, that's me." Koharu said to Amy.**

** "Can I have your autograph?" Amy asked Koharu.**

** "Yes, of course you can," Koharu answered Sammy. "but first, I have to give Sammy my autograph."**

** "Okay." Amy sighed sadly.**

** The clock in Amara's living room chimed twelve times as Amy sat up on the sofa.**

** Keiichi was stretching & yawning as Amy set her feet on the floor.**

** "Caught you, Keiichi!" Yuki exclaimed.**

** "What?" Keiichi asked Yuki.**

** "Caught you yawning, Keiichi!" Yuki exclaimed.**

** "Now who's showing signs of exhaustion, Rip Van Zoisite?" Michelle teased Keiichi.**

** "You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Keiichi yelled at Michelle.**

** "Keiichi!" Amy scolded.**

** "So sorry for cursing like that," Keiichi said to Amy. "but Michelle was asking... no, more like she was **_**begging**_** for it!" **

** "Lay down upon the sofa, Keiichi," Amy said gently. "I'll sing to you."**

** "Okay, Amy." Keiichi said.**

** Koharu watched on as Keiichi laid down and Amy cleared her throat and began to sing to her boyfriend.**


	20. Memory Duo

** Memory Duo**

** Koharu heard Amy warming up to sing.**

** Amy: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

** Amy's beautiful singing voice made Keiichi transform and become Zoisite.**

** Now, it was Zoisite who was to sing back to Amy.**

** Zoisite: **_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

** Amy: **_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

** Amy: **_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

** Amy: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

** Amy: **_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

** Amy & Zoisite: **_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

** Everyone in the room had to cry due to the song's beauty, not a single eye was dry, even Amara was crying, and she **_**hardly ever**_** cried for as long as Serena and the rest of the gang had known her.**

** Zoisite had reverted back to Keiichi and fell asleep.**

** "That was a **_**very**_** beautiful song!" Amara said to Amy & Keiichi, sobbing like crazy.**

** "Agreed," Koharu said to Amara, also sobbing like crazy while wiping teardrops away. "agreed."**


	21. Koharu's One Wish Part 1

** Koharu's One Wish Part 1**

** As Yuki covered Keiichi with a blanket, she heard Koharu singing the same song that Amy & Zoisite had finished singing only moments earlier.**

** Koharu: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**; **

_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

** "What's the matter?" Yuki asked Koharu.**

** "I have but one single wish, Yuki." Koharu said gently.**

** "A wish, what is it?" Yuki asked Koharu.**

** "I wish to have what Amy has," Koharu told Yuki honestly. "I wish to have... a boyfriend... who is as handsome as Keiichi!"**


	22. Koharu's One Wish Part 2

** Koharu's One Wish Part 2**

** "Oh, dream on, Koharu!" Yoko said rudely.**

** "Miss Tokashiki!" Keiichi scolded Yoko in his sleep.**

** Koharu lifted Keiichi's head so she could fluff his pillow.**

** "Thank you, Koharu." Amy said greatfully.**

** "Don't mention it, Amy," Koharu said. "**_**anything**_** for the person who saved Ryo from my attack."**

** Keiichi yawned and sighed in his sleep.**

** A knock suddenly came on the front door to the apartment.**

** Mina went to answer it.**

** When she opened the door, Mina found her boyfriend, 28-year-old Kazuyuki standing in the doorway.**

** "Kazuyuki, my darling?" Mina asked now amazed.**

** "I am here to take Keiichi back home," Kazuyuki said to Mina. "where in the heck is he?"**

** "He is lying over here." Mina answered Kazuyuki.**

** Mina led Kazuyuki over to the sofa where Keiichi was **_**still**_** lying fast asleep.**

** "HEY, KEIICHI," Kazuyuki yelled furiously as he slapped his younger brother by ten years hard right in the face leaving red marks on Keiichi's skin. "WAKE UP, YOU MORON!"**

** Keiichi opened his green eyes to see Kazuyuki's furious face.**

** "Oh," Keiichi yawned. "hi, Kazuyuki."**

** Kazuyuki fiercely pulled Keiichi off the sofa and pinned him right to the floor.**

** "DON'T YOU DARE 'HI, KAZUYUKI' ME, YOU GOT ME," Kazuyuki shouted furiously at Keiichi. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE GROUNDED! AND THAT INCLUDES GOING TO SCHOOL AND HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS, **_**INCLUDING**_** YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"**

** Ryo saw that Kazuyuki wasn't even about to let Keiichi stand up.**

** "HEY," Ryo asked furiously. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"**


	23. Koharu's One Wish Part 3

** Koharu's One Wish Part 3**

** "I THINK I AM KAZUYUKI STANTON, I THINK I AM KEIICHI'S ELDEST BROTHER!" Kazuyuki answered Ryo furiously.**

** There came a knock on the front door to the apartment.**

** "I'll get it." Trista said.**

** Trista opened the door to find Hiroki Takasugi standing in the doorway.**

** "Hello, may I be of some assistance to you?" Trista asked Hiroki.**

** Hiroki saw Ryo being pushed down.**

** "Tofu!" Hiroki shouted.**

** "Ryo!" Koharu, Yuki, Seira, Yoko, Nene, Hikaru, Kanako, Izumi, and Mao called out running up to their teammate and captain.**

** "KAZUYUKI, YOU COWARD," Keiichi yelled furiously. "YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED!"**

** "THAT'S RIGHT," Amy yelled furiously at Kazuyuki. "IT'S NOT RIGHT TO SHOVE PEOPLE IN THE WAY YOU JUST SHOVED MISS HAYAKAWA!"**

** Amy & Keiichi ran out the front door.**

** "KEIICHI," Kazuyuki yelled furiously. "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

** "Amy!" Lita called out.**

** Koharu just sighed sadly.**

** "What's the matter, Miss Hotta?" Hiroki asked Koharu helping Ryo up.**

** "I **_**still**_** wish to have... a boyfriend... who's as handsome as Keiichi, Takasugi!" Koharu sobbed bitterly.**

** "Don't worry, Koharu," Ryo said, comforting her teammate. "I'm **_**so sure**_** that you'll meet the right guy someday."**

** "Do you really think so, Ryo?" Koharu asked.**

** "I know so, Koharu." Ryo said gently.**

** All of a sudden, Hotaru could see some dark storm clouds were heading their way.**


	24. Memory Duo- Caught In The Storm

** Memory Duo- Caught In The Storm**

** "Oh my god!" Hotaru exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Hotaru?" Koharu asked.**

** "It's going to rain," Hotaru answered Koharu urgently. "and Amy & Keiichi are still out there!"**

** Outside, just in the forest, Amy & Keiichi were talking.**

** "Are you sure we'll be okay?" Amy said to Keiichi.**

** "Of course." Keiichi said nervously to Amy.**

** Thunder boomed.**

** "We need an umbrella!" Amy said to Keiichi quickly.**

** "You had better stay here, Amy," Keiichi said softly but sternly. "I will be back with an umbrella as quickly as I can."**

** "But, I wish to come with you my love!" Amy protested to Keiichi.**

** "Don't worry," Keiichi said to Amy. "I'll be right back."**

** Once she thought Keiichi was out of earshot, Amy began to sing.**

** Amy: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

** Amy's beautiful singing voice made Keiichi transform and become Zoisite.**

** Now, it was Zoisite who was to sing back to Amy.**

** Zoisite: **_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

** Amy got a call from Luna on her communicator.**

** "Luna, I am out in the woods in the storm, not to mention that I am alone with Keiichi," Amy said. "this is the **_**first time**_** I've felt like this, I need your advice! What should I do?"**

** "Just tell Keiichi how you **_**really**_** feel!" Luna advised the blue haired girl.**

** "Tell Keiichi how I really feel?" Amy asked Luna.**

** "That's right, now if you'll escuse me," Luna said to Amy. "I have to go help your friends calm Kazuyuki down."**

** Amy signed off of her communicator and put it back into her purse, the red sweater she was wearing was now damp from the rain and she began to sing again.**

** Amy: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**Calm down**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

** Amy: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind;**_

_** And warm**_**;**

** Zoisite: **_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

** Zoisite came back to Amy with a blue umbrella held within his left hand.**

** "Zoisite!" Amy exclaimed.**

** "Amy," Zoisite said romantically. "I have returned for you."**

** "Oh, Zoisite," Amy said. "I am so delighted!"**

** Now, Amy & Zoisite had finally decided to finish their song.**

** Zoisite: **_**What is the reason**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I wonder**_**; **

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

** Amy & Zoisite: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

** Suddenly, Zoisite had reverted back to Keiichi just as Seira ran up to the two lovers at that moment.**


	25. Koharu's Illness! Sailor Milkyway Awaken

** Koharu's Illness! Sailor Milkyway Awakens**

** "Amy! Keiichi! We are **_**all**_** needed back at Amara's house," Seira said urgently. "Koharu is sick and she's **_**desperately**_** calling out for **_**you**_**, Keiichi, Koharu **_**needs**_** her big bro!"**

** "How can this be," Keiichi asked. "I'm **_**not even**_** related to Miss Hotta!"**

** "Koharu is actually calling for someone by the name of uh... Zoisite, if I can remember correctly." Seira said to both Amy & Keiichi.**

** "It **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be! Sailor Milkyway is awakening," Amy exclaimed. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**

** Amy transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** Seeing Sailor Mercury in her eternal form caused Keiichi to transform into his past form of Zoisite.**

** "Come on, Eternal Sailor Mercury, my Athene is in trouble!" Zoisite said calling Koharu by her Silver Millennium name.**

** "I am right behind you, Zoisite." Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted.**

** Back at Amara's house, Koharu began to sing to Zoisite, her own way of calling out to him as the half Mercurian half Earthling Lady Athene.**

** Koharu: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**; **

_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

** "Koharu..." Nene whispered.**

** Now, Koharu was transforming into Lady Athene of Earth & Mercury and began to call out to Lord Zoisite once more.**

** Lady Atthene: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

_**Calm down**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind;**_

_** And warm**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

_**What is the reason**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**; **

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

** Suddenly, Eternal Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite entered Amara's house just in time to see Koharu's transformation completing itself.**


	26. Shining Hope! The Strongest Guardian

** Author's note: This time, Koharu will be talking in her sleep in this chapter, but her dialogue will not have ANY spaces in it, because that will make it difficult for her friends except for Kanako to understand her.**

**Shining Hope! The Strongest Guardian**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

**"Time is quickly running out, but why?" Keiichi asked Koharu.**

**"You idiot," Seira shouted at Keiichi. "your pathetic girlfriend is in deep trouble!"**

**Seira began to swing her right arm and punch Keiichi's lights out.**

**Though, before Seira could knock Keiichi out cold, Koharu grabbed her violent teammate's hand, "Now's your chance!" she called to Keiichi.**

**Keiichi looked at Koharu, "What if... what if... what if I can't reawaken my sleeping angel?" he asked.**

**"Now is not the time to be timid," Koharu said urgently to Keiichi. "you must reawaken your princess before the midnight hour!"**

**"Okay." Keiichi said to Koharu feeling flustered.**

**Keiichi then kissed Amy's lips romantically.**

**Amy finally opened her eyes, "Oh... oh my gosh, you're Koharu Hotta!" she gasped out of shock.**

**"Yep, that's me." Koharu said to Amy.**

**"Can I have your autograph?" Amy asked Koharu.**

**"Yes, of course you can," Koharu answered Sammy. "but first, I have to give Sammy my autograph."**

**"Okay." Amy sighed sadly.**

**The clock in Amara's living room chimed twelve times as Amy sat up on the sofa.**

**Keiichi was stretching & yawning as Amy set her feet on the floor.**

**"Caught you, Keiichi!" Yuki exclaimed.**

**"What?" Keiichi asked Yuki.**

**"Caught you yawning, Keiichi!" Yuki exclaimed.**

**"Now who's showing signs of exhaustion, Rip Van Zoisite?" Michelle teased Keiichi.**

**"You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Keiichi yelled at Michelle.**

**"Keiichi!" Amy scolded.**

**"So sorry for cursing like that," Keiichi said to Amy. "but Michelle was asking... no, more like she was begging for it!"**

**"Lay down upon the sofa, Keiichi," Amy said gently. "I'll sing to you."**

**"Okay, Amy." Keiichi said.**

**Koharu watched on as Keiichi laid down and Amy cleared her throat and began to sing to her boyfriend.**

**Koharu heard Amy warming up to sing.**

**Amy: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

**Amy's beautiful singing voice made Keiichi transform and become Zoisite.**

**Now, it was Zoisite who was to sing back to Amy.**

**Zoisite: **_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

**Amy: **_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

**Amy: **_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

**Amy: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

**Amy: **_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

**Amy & Zoisite: **_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

**Everyone in the room had to cry due to the song's beauty, not a single eye was dry, even Amara was crying, and she hardly ever cried for as long as Serena and the rest of the gang had known her.**

**Zoisite had reverted back to Keiichi and fell asleep.**

**"That was a very beautiful song!" Amara said to Amy & Keiichi, sobbing like crazy.**

**"Agreed," Koharu said to Amara, also sobbing like crazy while wiping teardrops away. "agreed."**

**As Yuki covered Keiichi with a blanket, she heard Koharu singing the same song that Amy & Zoisite had finished singing only moments earlier.**

**Koharu: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**;**

_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

**"What's the matter?" Yuki asked Koharu.**

**"I have but one single wish, Yuki." Koharu said gently.**

**"A wish, what is it?" Yuki asked Koharu.**

**"I wish to have what Amy has," Koharu told Yuki honestly. "I wish to have... a boyfriend... who is as handsome as Keiichi!"**

**"Oh, dream on, Koharu!" Yoko said rudely.**

**"Miss Tokashiki!" Keiichi scolded Yoko in his sleep.**

**Koharu lifted Keiichi's head so she could fluff his pillow.**

**"Thank you, Koharu." Amy said greatfully.**

**"Don't mention it, Amy," Koharu said. "anything for the person who saved Ryo from my attack."**

**Keiichi yawned and sighed in his sleep.**

**A knock suddenly came on the front door to the apartment.**

**Mina went to answer it.**

**When she opened the door, Mina found her boyfriend, 28-year-old Kazuyuki standing in the doorway.**

**"Kazuyuki, my darling?" Mina asked now amazed.**

**"I am here to take Keiichi back home," Kazuyuki said to Mina. "where in the heck is he?"**

**"He is lying over here." Mina answered Kazuyuki.**

**Mina led Kazuyuki over to the sofa where Keiichi was still lying fast asleep.**

**"HEY, KEIICHI," Kazuyuki yelled furiously as he slapped his younger brother by ten years hard right in the face leaving red marks on Keiichi's skin. "WAKE UP, YOU MORON!"**

**Keiichi opened his green eyes to see Kazuyuki's furious face.**

**"Oh," Keiichi yawned. "hi, Kazuyuki."**

**Kazuyuki fiercely pulled Keiichi off the sofa and pinned him right to the floor.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE 'HI, KAZUYUKI' ME, YOU GOT ME," Kazuyuki shouted furiously at Keiichi. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE GROUNDED! AND THAT INCLUDES GOING TO SCHOOL AND HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS, INCLUDING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Ryo saw that Kazuyuki wasn't even about to let Keiichi stand up.**

**"HEY," Ryo asked furiously. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"**

**"I THINK I AM KAZUYUKI STANTON, I THINK I AM KEIICHI'S ELDEST BROTHER!" Kazuyuki answered Ryo furiously.**

**There came a knock on the front door to the apartment.**

**"I'll get it." Trista said.**

**Trista opened the door to find Hiroki Takasugi standing in the doorway.**

**"Hello, may I be of some assistance to you?" Trista asked Hiroki.**

**Hiroki saw Ryo being pushed down.**

**"Tofu!" Hiroki shouted.**

**"Ryo!" Koharu, Yuki, Seira, Yoko, Nene, Hikaru, Kanako, Izumi, and Mao called out running up to their teammate and captain.**

**"KAZUYUKI, YOU COWARD," Keiichi yelled furiously. "YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED!"**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Amy yelled furiously at Kazuyuki. "IT'S NOT RIGHT TO SHOVE PEOPLE IN THE WAY YOU JUST SHOVED MISS HAYAKAWA!"**

**Amy & Keiichi ran out the front door.**

**"KEIICHI," Kazuyuki yelled furiously. "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

**"Amy!" Lita called out.**

**Koharu just sighed sadly.**

**"What's the matter, Miss Hotta?" Hiroki asked Koharu helping Ryo up.**

**"I still wish to have... a boyfriend... who's as handsome as Keiichi, Takasugi!" Koharu sobbed bitterly.**

**"Don't worry, Koharu," Ryo said, comforting her teammate. "I'm so sure that you'll meet the right guy someday."**

**"Do you really think so, Ryo?" Koharu asked.**

**"I know so, Koharu." Ryo said gently.**

**All of a sudden, Hotaru could see some dark storm clouds were heading their way.**

**"Oh my god!" Hotaru exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Hotaru?" Koharu asked.**

**"It's going to rain," Hotaru answered Koharu urgently. "and Amy & Keiichi are still out there!"**

**Outside, just in the forest, Amy & Keiichi were talking.**

**"Are you sure we'll be okay?" Amy said to Keiichi.**

**"Of course." Keiichi said nervously to Amy.**

**Thunder boomed.**

**"We need an umbrella!" Amy said to Keiichi quickly.**

**"You had better stay here, Amy," Keiichi said softly but sternly. "I will be back with an umbrella as quickly as I can."**

**"But, I wish to come with you my love!" Amy protested to Keiichi.**

**"Don't worry," Keiichi said to Amy. "I'll be right back."**

**Once she thought Keiichi was out of earshot, Amy began to sing.**

**Amy: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

**Amy's beautiful singing voice made Keiichi transform and become Zoisite.**

**Now, it was Zoisite who was to sing back to Amy.**

**Zoisite: **_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t**__**remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

**Amy got a call from Luna on her communicator.**

**"Luna, I am out in the woods in the storm, not to mention that I am alone with Keiichi," Amy said. "this is the first time I've felt like this, I need your advice! What should I do?"**

**"Just tell Keiichi how you really feel!" Luna advised the blue haired girl.**

**"Tell Keiichi how I really feel?" Amy asked Luna.**

**"That's right, now if you'll escuse me," Luna said to Amy. "I have to go help your friends calm Kazuyuki down."**

**Amy signed off of her communicator and put it back into her purse, the red sweater she was wearing was now damp from the rain and she began to sing again.**

**Amy: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I**__**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Calm down**_**;**

**Amy: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

**Amy: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

**Zoisite came back to Amy with a blue umbrella held within his left hand.**

**"Zoisite!" Amy exclaimed.**

**"Amy," Zoisite said romantically. "I have returned for you."**

**"Oh, Zoisite," Amy said. "I am so delighted!"**

**Now, Amy & Zoisite had finally decided to finish their song.**

**Zoisite: **_**What is the reason**_**;**

**Amy: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

**Amy & Zoisite: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

**Suddenly, Zoisite had reverted back to Keiichi just as Seira ran up to the two lovers at that moment.**

**"Amy! Keiichi! We are all needed back at Amara's house," Seira said urgently. "Koharu is sick and she's desperately calling out for you, Keiichi, Koharu needs her big bro!"**

**"How can this be," Keiichi asked. "I'm not even related to Miss Hotta!"**

**"Koharu is actually calling for someone by the name of uh... Zoisite, if I can remember correctly." Seira said to both Amy & Keiichi.**

**"It can't be! Sailor Milkyway is awakening," Amy exclaimed. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**

**Amy transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

**Seeing Sailor Mercury in her eternal form caused Keiichi to transform into his past form of Zoisite.**

**"Come on, Eternal Sailor Mercury, my Athene is in trouble!" Zoisite said calling Koharu by her Silver Millennium name.**

**"I am right behind you, Zoisite." Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**Back at Amara's house, Koharu began to sing to Zoisite, her own way of calling out to him as the half Mercurian half Earthling Lady Athene.**

**Koharu: **_**Doushita no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kankaku**_**;**

_**Nazeka natsukashii**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**na houteishiki tsukattara**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Tokeru no**_**;**

_**Insuubunkai**_**;**

_**Bibun sekibun**_**;**

_**Sankakansuu**_**;**

_**Tokesou de**_**;**

_**Tokenai shiretai**_**;**

_**Kagakuhannou**_**;**

_**Omoidasou ochitsuite**_**;**

_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

_**Wasureteita ano shiki wo**_**;**

_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kashizari wo**_**;**

_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

_**Doushite no kashira**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**.**

**"Koharu..." Nene whispered.**

**Now, Koharu was transforming into Lady Athene of Earth & Mercury and began to call out to Lord Zoisite once more.**

**Lady Athene: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I**__**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

_**Calm down**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

_**What is the reason**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

**Suddenly, Eternal Sailor Mercury & Lord Zoisite entered Amara's house just in time to see Koharu's transformation completing itself.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Princess Nine:**

**Koharu opened her brown eyes to see Zoisite in his general's uniform.**

**"Hi, Athene." Zoisite said.**

**"Big Bro." Koharu now Lady Athene of Earth & Mercury said to Zoisite.**

**"Will you sing with me, you know, to keep from falling into the arms of Morpheus?" Zoisite asked Athene.**

**Athene cleared her throat and began to sing to her older brother.**

**Athene: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

**Now, it was Zoisite who was to sing back to Athene.**

**Zoisite: **_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

**Athene: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I**__**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Calm down**_**;**

**Athene: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

**Athene: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

_**What is the reason**_**;**

**Athene: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

**Athene & Zoisite: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

**The next day at Kisaragi Girls' High, Koharu had fallen asleep at her desk during English.**

**"IwishtohaveaboyfriendwhoisashandsomeasKeiichi." Koharu sighed in her sleep.**

**"Koharu is talking in her sleep again." Ryo observed.**

**"She **_**still**_** wants a boyfriend who is as handsome as Amy's Keiichi." Kanako said in a whisper.**

**"IwishtohaveaboyfriendwhoisashandsomeasKeiichi." Koharu sighed in her sleep leaning back in her chair.**

**"Well, what do you expect," Yoko laughed. "she is half Mercurian just like Zoisite."**

**Koharu not only found her big brother, but she also found out that she was the most powerful guardian in the Milkyway galaxy.**


End file.
